General Description: The nature of the product required is a support services contract for a number of related functions that fall to the staff of the Office of the Director, NIDDK. Specific services required can be categorized as follows: a. Conference and workshop logistical support b. Annual NIDDK Program Plan c. Response to written inquiries, technical and non-technical d. Publications: receipt, storage, and dissemination e. Exhibit services f. Graphic and design services g. Computer and Data Communications Services h. Messenger Service